


How about you?

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Do you love me?





	How about you?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from [This](https://twosidecaan.tumblr.com/post/176101851372/w-how-about-you-m-what-how-about-me-w-do)

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [Tumblr](http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
